


another great adventure

by PaigeOfSpace



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10090553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaigeOfSpace/pseuds/PaigeOfSpace
Summary: Trevor inhaled deeply as he stepped into the airport terminal. The air smelled of salt, indicating his proximity to the ocean. He could almost believe he was in Coumarine City. But he wasn’t, of course. He and his friends had just flown halfway around the world to Alola.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i was sad that my kalos friend squad/child herd didnt get to join in on the alola fun so i tried to write it myself  
> disclaimer: i dont really know what the convention is for writing pkmn fanfic involving the player character, so i just tried to be as ambiguous as possible with serena and calem lol. also i couldnt figure out where alola is in relation to any other region but new york seems like a plausible lay-over btwn france and hawai'i so i went with unova for that bit. shrugs

Trevor inhaled deeply as he stepped into the airport terminal. The air smelled of salt, indicating his proximity to the ocean. He could almost believe he was in Coumarine City. But he wasn’t, of course. He and his friends had just flown halfway around the world to Alola.

Trevor stood near the door and stretched as he waited for his friends to disembark. Hours of air travel had left him beyond sore, as well as tired. As he stretched, he looked around the terminal, wondering where Serena and Calem had gone off to. As the reigning Kalos champion and the child of two very well-to-do trainers, they had been able to get seats in first class, while he, Tierno and Shauna had been stuck in economy seating, and so they had been able to get off the plane long before him.

_They’re probably already off looking for other trainers to battle_ , Trevor thought. Those two never seemed to run out of energy. It was dark out when they’d had their six-hour layover in Unova, and the airport had been mostly empty, so they decided to have a battle, despite having just been on a plane for eleven hours. Trevor never did find out who won, as he had drifted off to sleep before it ended, awaking five and a half hours later to Shauna shaking his shoulders and telling him it was time to get back on the plane. Speaking of which...

“We’re finally here!” said a voice from behind him. He turned to see a stretching, smiling Shauna, followed by Tierno, who still appeared to be half asleep. Evidently Shauna’s three-hour-long nap (on Trevor’s shoulder, he might add) had allowed her to regain her usual vigor, but she still looked just as disheveled as her exhausted companion. Trevor wondered if he looked the same way.

“Let’s get going,” Trevor said. “We’re supposed to be meeting the Professor’s colleague in two hours and we still have to go to baggage claim and check in to our hotel.”

The three friends began to make their way to the exit. Along all the wide hallway of the terminal were banners and signs depicting various attractions on the islands meant to entice tourists, as well as small educational exhibits about the history and the mythos of Alola. Trevor was especially intrigued by the strange Pokémon that frequently appeared in art installations in the terminal, as talismans sold by shops, and even in ads.

“Sooooo, what are you guys most excited to do in Alola?” Shauna asked cheerfully, skipping from colored tile to colored tile.

“I’ve heard in Alola they’ve got these things called Z-Crystals that allow you and your Pokémon to use Z-Moves!” Tierno said enthusiastically. “It’s like a dancing power-up! I can’t wait to try it out,” His sudden burst of energy made Trevor smile - any talk of dance was sure to make Tierno liven up.

“Trevor, what about you? What are you looking forward to?”

“Me?” Trevor asked, caught off guard.

“Yes, you, silly!” Shauna answered, bumping him playfully with her hip.

“Well… I think I’m most eager to meet new species of Pokémon and add them to my Pokédex. Especially Pokémon that look different in Alola than they do in the rest of the world!”

“How about you, Shauna?” Tierno asked.

“Hmm…” Shauna thought for a moment before answering. “Really, I’m just excited to be here with you all!” She said, throwing her arms around their shoulders and pulling them into a walking hug. As they approached the baggage claim they saw Serena and Calem waving to them near one of the carousels. A large sign over the exit thanked them for their patronage and welcomed them to Alola.

Trevor had a feeling that he and his friends were at the start of another great adventure.


End file.
